


After School Special (4.13)

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliases, Costumes and Disguises, Dean's Amulet, Dean's Leather Jacket - Freeform, Ectoplasm, Flashbacks, Ghost Possesion, Impala, Losechesters, Magic Fingers, Possession, Salt, Vengeful Spirits, Werewolves, emf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Sam n' Dean rewind a hustlin at one of tha high schools they attended as teenagers.





	1. Now

INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL CAFETERIA-DAY   
  
It’s lunch time, n' tha “popular” table is full of cheerleadaz n' jocks.   
  
**GIRL 1  
** Dat hoe such a supa-ho.   
  
**BOY 1  
** So, biatch? Personally, I be straight-up pro-supa-ho. What happened, anyway, biatch?   
  
**GIRL 1  
** Bitch straight-up banged Jizzy Jaffe, thatz what. Biatch gave his ass tha reverse cowgirl n' every last muthafuckin thang.   
  
TAYLOR strutts up ta tha table, lookin fo' a place ta sit tha fuck down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
**GIRL 1  
** Yea muthafucka, Taylor yo. How tha fuck was yo' weekend, biatch?   
  
**TAYLOR  
** Fine, I guess.  
  
**GIRL 1  
** Yo ass didn't... git all up in tha rodeo, biatch?   
  
**TAYLOR  
** (to one of mah thugs chillin all up in tha table) Thatz mah spot.   
  
**GIRL 1  
** Sorry. This be a skeev-free unit.   
  
**BOY 1  
** Slut son!   
  
**TABLE  
** Slut son! Slut son! Slut son! Slut son!   
  
TAYLOR storms off, slams down her tray n' sits down at another table. Da only other thug all up in tha table is APRIL, a overweight shy girl.   
  
**APRIL  
** Yo ass shouldn't dig dem jerks.   
  
**TAYLOR  
** Leave me ridin' solo.  
  
**APRIL  
** I just mean... I be sorry, thatz all.   
  
**TAYLOR  
** You, biatch? Yo ass is sorry, biatch? Don't you feel sorry fo' me, you fat, skanky pig.   
  
APRIL is upset, n' leaves tha table up in a hurry.   
  
INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL BATHROOM-DAY   
  
TAYLOR is upset, lookin at her muthafuckin ass up in tha mirror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch has been crying. Biatch don’t peep APRIL approach her from one of tha stalls.   
  
**APRIL  
** Do you be thinkin I be skanky, biatch?   
  
**TAYLOR  
** Look, I be sorry as a muthafucka bout yesterday. It make me wanna hollar playa! I didn't mean it, aiiight, biatch?   
  
APRIL grabs TAYLOR n' slams her around, hittin her head hard on tha mirror n' sink, then draggin her ta one of tha stalls. TAYLOR screams. Boy it's gettin hot, yes indeed it is.   
  
**TAYLOR  
** Aah! Aah!   
  
**APRIL  
** I aint skanky.   
  
APRIL holdz TAYLOR’S head under wata up in tha toilet until TAYLOR stops struggling. Biatch lets TAYLOR fall ta tha ground, looks down all up in tha unmovin TAYLOR, n' black goo (ectoplasm) comes outta one of her eyes.   
  
**APRIL**  
Yo ass is skanky. 

 


	2. Act One

EXT yo. HOSPITAL-DAY   
  
We peep a outside blasted of tha hospitizzle.  
  
INT yo. HOSPITAL ROOM-DAY   
  
SAM is up in hospitizzle whites, dressed as a orderly. Dude is chillin up in a cold-ass lil chair wit a cold-ass lil clipboard poppin' off ta APRIL.  
  
**APRIL  
** I aint poppin' off bout it no mo'. I already holla'd all up in tha cops n' tha doctors. No one believes mah dirty ass. They be thinkin I be crazy.  
  
**SAM  
** Well, I be a lil bit mo' open-minded than most. April, why did you tell tha five-o you was possessed?  
  
**APRIL  
** It don't matter.  
  
**SAM  
** It mattas ta mah dirty ass.  
  
**APRIL  
** When I -- when I hurt Taylor, I was there, up in mah head yo, but I couldn't control mah body. I could peep what tha fuck I was bustin yo, but I couldn't stop. I just wanted ta stop. I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit.  
  
**SAM  
** Yo ass don’t need ta apologize. April, a shitload of tha lil playas up in dis muthafucka holla'd all up in tha five-o dat you n' Tay-Tay didn't git along.  
  
**APRIL  
** Well, yeah yo, but I never wanted ta bust a cap up in her n' shit. Never n' shit. Do you believe me son?  
  
**SAM  
** Yeah, I do. Just a cold-ass lil couple mo' thangs. On tha dizzle dis happened, did you, biatch... happen ta smell anything?  
  
**APRIL  
** Anything... like what?  
  
**SAM  
** Like rotten eggs or... sulfur?  
  
**APRIL  
** Um, no.  
  
**SAM  
** Okay. Um, did you notice any black smoke?  
  
**APRIL  
** What is you, crazy?  
  
INT. IMPALA-DAY   
  
SAM approaches tha IMPALA, where DEAN is waitin fo' him, n' climbs up in tha passenger door.  
  
**DEAN  
** So?  
  
**SAM  
** I be thinkin dat dunkadelic hoe spittin some lyrics ta tha real deal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. I mean, tha way dat dunkadelic hoe talked bout bein there menstrually but not physically -- kind of soundz like demonic possession ta mah dirty ass.  
  
**DEAN  
** Kind of?  
  
**SAM  
** Bitch didn't peep any black smoke or smell sulfur. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.   
  
**DEAN  
** Maybe it aint a thugged-out demon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I mean, lil playas can be vicious.   
  
**SAM  
** Well, I mean, we already here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Might as well hit up tha school.  
  
**DEAN  
** Right. Da school.  
  
**SAM  
** What?  
  
**DEAN  
** Truman High, home of tha Bombers.  
  
**SAM  
** Whatz yo' point?  
  
**DEAN  
** I mean, we went there, like... fo' a month a mazillion muthafuckin years ago. Why is you so jazzed ta go back, biatch?   
  
**SAM  
** I be not. I just be thinkin itz worth lookin into.  
  
**DEAN  
** All right, well, whatz our cover, biatch? STD, biatch? Homeland Security, biatch? Swedish exchange hustlas?  
  
**SAM  
** Don't worry. I gots a idea.  
  
**DEAN  
** Okay.  
  
They drive off.  
  
FLASHBACK-EXT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL-DAY   
  
“Long, Long Way from Home” (Foreigner) skits while tha IMPALA drives up ta tha front of tha school. YOUNG SAM n' YOUNG DEAN git outta tha car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da driver isn’t shown yo, but it’s hinted dat it’s a younger John. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
TITLE CARD: TRUMAN HIGH SCHOOL 1997   
  
**YOUNG DEAN (looks up in hoopty window)  
** Thanks, Dad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
YOUNG DEAN n' YOUNG SAM start struttin towardz tha school.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN (to YOUNG SAM)  
** Got yo' lunch, biatch? Books, biatch? Butterfly knife?  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Yeah, Dean.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** Yo ass aiiight, biatch?   
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Sure.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** Sammy...  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** I mean, look, dis is tha third school we've been ta dis year, n' itz only November n' shit. I be just sick of always bein tha freshly smoked up kid.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** You'll be fine. If mah playas gives you any shit, you let me know. Relax. Dad holla'd dis hunt will take his ass two weeks, tops. As soon as he gets back, we outta here.  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** To another school. Awesome.  
  
FLASHBACK-INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL CLASS ROOMS-DAY   
  
Da scene chizzlez back n' forth from YOUNG SAM’s n' YOUNG DEAN’s classrooms as they is introduced. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! First up is YOUNG SAM, as da perved-out muthafucka standz up in front of a cold-ass lil classroom while bein introduced by tha mackdaddy, MR. WYATT.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** Ladies n' gentlemen, please say wassup ta Sam Winchester.  
  
**CLASS  
** Yea muthafucka, Sam. Yea muthafucka, Sam. Yea muthafucka, Sam. Yea muthafucka, Sam.  
  
FLASHBACK-INT. YOUNG DEAN’S CLASS ROOM-DAY   
  
YOUNG DEAN standz up in front of his class, while his cold-ass mackdaddy, a olda biatch, talks ta tha class.  
  
**DEAN’S TEACHER  
** Class, say wassup ta our freshly smoked up hustla, Dean Winchesta n' shit. Dean, is there anythang you'd like ta tell our asses bout yo ass?  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** Not straight-up, dopeheart.  
  
**DEAN’S TEACHER  
** Take yo' seat.  
  
FLASHBACK-INT. YOUNG SAM’S CLASS ROOM-DAY   
  
YOUNG SAM standz up in tha front of tha class, obviously uncomfortable.   
  
**MR. WYATT  
** Is there anythang you'd like ta tell our asses bout yo ass?  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Not straight-up.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** Okay. Uh, grab a seat.  
  
FLASHBACK-INT. YOUNG DEAN’S CLASS ROOM-DAY   
  
YOUNG DEAN strutts down tha aisle, n' takes a empty seat.  
  
FLASHBACK-INT. YOUNG SAM’S CLASS ROOM-DAY   
  
YOUNG SAM strutts down tha aisle ta a empty desk. Dude places his backpack on tha desk; his knife falls up on tha seat. Dude quickly grabs it n' hides it yo, but not before BARRY, whoz ass is chillin next ta YOUNG SAM, sees dat shit.  
  
**BARRY  
** Whoa, thatz yours, biatch? Bangin biaatch!  
  
FLASHBACK-INT. YOUNG DEAN’S CLASS ROOM-DAY  
  
**DEAN’S TEACHER  
** Dean, where is yo' books?  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** Don't need 'em, sugar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Not gonna be here long enough anyway.  
  
DEAN notices AMANDA, n' they share a look.  
  
FLASHBACK-INT. YOUNG SAM’S CLASS ROOM-DAY   
  
**MR. WYATT  
** All right, gang... essay assignment.  
  
**CLASS  
** Aw! Aw! Aw! Aw!  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** Yeah, yeah, mah ass breaks fo' you, biatch.  
  
**BARRY (whispers ta YOUNG SAM)  
** Hey... I be Barry.  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Sam.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** Okay, now, I want three pagez of yo' most trippy crew experience. Just a reminder though, dis is goin ta be worth half yo' final grade… (he keeps poppin' off up in tha background)  
  
DIRK starts flickin BARRY’S ear while MR. WYATT is rappin'.   
  
**YOUNG SAM (to DIRK)  
** Leave his ass ridin' solo.  
  
**DIRK  
** Shh, I be goin fo' a record.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** I don’t care what tha fuck you write about, or even how tha fuck you write bout dat shit. I’m lookin fo' tha brutal, funky, maybe even painful, truth. OK everybody, any thangs, biatch? OK, let’s git started.  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** I holla'd, leave his ass ridin' solo.  
  
**DIRK  
** Yo ass wanna take his thugged-out lil' place... midget?  
  
**YOUNG SAM**  
Yeah. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sure.


	3. Act Two

INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL HALLWAY-DAY   
  
SAM strutts down a school hallway just as tha bell rings dismissin class. Dude is dressed as a janitor n' is pushin a janitor’s cart. Dude passes MR. WYATT’S room, where class is gettin out. It be tha same MR. WYATT we saw before yo, but older.  
  
INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL GYM-DAY   
  
DEAN is dressed up in a white hoodie n' tight red shorts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Dude has a red headband on his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude blows a whistle, then addresses tha class.  
  
**DEAN  
** Today, you gonna git tha honor of playin one of tha top billin game eva invented. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. A game of skill, agility, cunning. A game wit one simple rule... dodge.  
  
DEAN throws tha bizzle tha fuck into CLASS MATE 1’s stomach. Dude don’t dodge.   
  
**CLASS MATE 1  
** Ugh!  
  
**DEAN  
** Sorry.  
  
**COLBY  
** Uh, Substitute Coach Roth...  
  
**DEAN  
** Yes?  
  
**COLBY  
** Ms. Boudreaux never let our asses play dodge ball.  
  
**DEAN  
** Well, Ms. Bz up in Massachusetts gettin married, so we playing.  
  
**COLBY  
** Bitch say itz dangerous.  
  
**DEAN (blows whistle)  
** Take a lap!  
  
**COLBY  
** But --  
  
SAM entas tha gym, n' gets DEAN’S attention. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN throws tha ounce ta tha bounce of balls ta tha class.   
  
**DEAN  
** Go nuts.  
  
**SAM  
** Havin fun?  
  
**DEAN  
** Da whistle make me they god.  
  
**SAM  
** Right. Sick shorts.  
  
**DEAN  
** Find anything?  
  
**SAM  
** I've been over tha entire school twice. No sulfur. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.   
  
**DEAN  
** No sulfur, no demon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. No demon, no case.  
  
**SAM  
** I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. Maybe I was wrong.  
  
**DEAN  
** Well, it happens ta tha dopest of us. I say our crazy asses hit tha road, huh, biatch? But afta lunch -- it’s sloppy-joe day.  
  
**COLBY  
** Ohh! (he runs by SAM n' DEAN holdin his nose)  
  
**DEAN  
** Dope hustle, Colby dawwwwg! Walk it off!  
  
INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL CLASSROOM-DAY   
  
Da scene opens ta a Cuisinart spinning. It pans back ta two hustlas rappin'.   
  
**BOY 1  
** Yo, I need ta copy yo' algebra homework again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. (hits BOY 2 ta git his thugged-out attention) Yo hommie!  
  
**BOY 2  
** Why, biatch? Cause you a stupid, dome-dead dick?  
  
**BOY 1  
** I'ma shove mah fist down yo' throat, you lil freak.  
  
**BOY 2  
** That fist, biatch?   
  
**BOY 1  
** Yeah.  
  
BOY 2 looks at BOY 1 n' grins (not a aiiight grin yo, but a thugged-out devilish grin) n' grabs BOY 1’s hand n' pushes it up in tha spinnin Cuisinart. Blood goes everywhere, n' BOY 1 starts screaming. A classmate helps BOY 1 out, n' any suckas runs out. BOY 2 looks woozy, then falls down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. SAM arrives just as he is goin down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dude runs over ta BOY 2 n' sees black goo (ectoplasm) oozin from BOY 2’s ear.  
  
**BOY 2  
** What happened?  
  
INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL HALLWAY-DAY   
  
SAM n' DEAN strutt down a thugged-out deserted school hallway.  
  
**SAM  
** Howz tha nonviolence assembly going?  
  
**DEAN  
** Apparently, shovin a kidz arm tha fuck into a Cuisinart aint a "healthy display of anger." So, tha kid had ectoplazzle leakin up his wild lil' fuckin ear?  
  
**SAM  
** Which only be reppin a seriously pissed-off spirit, n' I aint talkin bout no muthafuckin Jack Daniels neither. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. It aint nuthin but gots ta be pimp possession.  
  
**DEAN  
** Yeah yo, but thatz pretty rare.  
  
**SAM  
** Yeah yo, but it happens. I mean, they git mad salty enough, they can take control of a personz body.  
  
**DEAN  
** All right, so, what, we gots a pimp up in tha building?  
  
**SAM  
** Yeah yo, but where, biatch? I mean, there be a no EMF. Maybe we could smoke up whoz ass it is, at least. Yo ass know, check n' peep if some muthafucka took a dirt nap bloody round here or something.  
  
**DEAN  
** Way ahead of you, biatch. I had ta break tha fuck into tha principalz crib ta git all dis bullshit. Oh, n' FYI, three of tha cheerleadaz is legal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Guess which ones.  
  
**SAM  
** No.  
  
**DEAN  
** (unfoldz paper tha pimpin' muthafucka took from his thugged-out lil' pocket) So, there was only one dirtnap on campus. Dat shiznit was a suicizzle back up in '98. Some kid named Barry Cook. What?  
  
**SAM (sighs)  
** I knew his muthafuckin ass. How tha fuck did da ruffneck die?  
  
**DEAN  
** Dude slit his wrists up in tha first-floor girls' bathroom.  
  
**SAM  
** Thatz where --  
  
**DEAN  
** Right where tha chick gots swirleyed ta dirtnap, exactly. So, what, biatch? This pimp is possessin nerds?  
  
**SAM  
** And rockin dem ta go afta bullies, yeah.  
  
**DEAN  
** Well, do dat sound like Barry’s M.O.?  
  
**SAM  
** Barry had a hard time.  
  
FLASHBACK-INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL HALLWAY-DAY   
  
It’s between classes n' there be hustlas up in tha hallway. BARRY is struttin down tha hall, n' another hustla bumps his ass n' make his ass drop his books. YOUNG SAM sees dis n' helps his ass pick up his stuff.  
  
**BARRY  
** Thanks, Sam.   
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Great school.  
  
**BARRY  
** I couldn't give a fuckin shit. Three years, n' I be outta here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. I be goin ta Michigan State. They gots tha dopest vet program up in tha ghetto.  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Do you like muthafuckas?  
  
**BARRY  
** They're a shitload sickr than people.  
  
FLASHBACK-INT. JANITORS CLOSET-DAY   
  
YOUNG DEAN n' AMANDA is makin out.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** So tonight I be thankin you, me, a funky-ass bucket of popcorn, extra butter...  
  
**AMANDA  
** Mm, kinky.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
**..and tha midnight screenin of "I Spit on Yo crazy-ass Grave" all up in tha Cinedome.  
  
**AMANDA  
** I can't. I gots a cold-ass lil curfew... at 11:00.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** So?  
  
**AMANDA  
** So if I break it, mah folks will ground mah crazy ass fo' a month.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** Yeah, muthafathas. Terrifying.   
  
**AMANDA  
** Mm-hmm. Well, whenz yo' curfew?  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** I aint gots one.  
  
**AMANDA  
** Yo crazy-ass muthafathas just let you stay up all night, don't they?  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** My fuckin Dadz outta hood on a thang. It aint nuthin but just me n' mah brother.  
  
**AMANDA  
** For how tha fuck long?  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** Couple of weeks.  
  
**AMANDA  
** Seriously?  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** Yeah, we gots a pimpin' dope setup at Da Pines.  
  
**AMANDA  
** Da motel?  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** Mm-hmm. HBO, magic fingers, free ice -- itz pimped out.  
  
**AMANDA  
** Yeah... I guess.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** What, biatch? I do whatever I want, whenever I want. It aint nuthin but perfect.  
  
**AMANDA  
** Yeah yo, but... don't you miss yo' Dad?  
  
FLASHBACK-INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL HALLWAY-DAY   
  
YOUNG DEAN n' AMANDA emerge from tha closet, just as YOUNG SAM n' BARRY strutt by.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** Yo! Sammy hommie!  
  
YOUNG DEAN n' AMANDA strutt off.  
  
**BARRY  
** Thatz yo' brutha wit Amanda Heckerling, biatch? Dat punk cool.  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Yeah yo. Dude be thinkin so.  
  
**DIRK  
** Yo, tough muthafucka. I been lookin fo' you, biatch. Still wanna take Barry’s place?  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Git outta here, Barry.   
  
**BARRY  
** I be bout ta go git a mackdaddy.  
  
**DIRK  
** Yo ass wanna go?  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** I aint gonna fight you, Dirk.  
  
**DIRK  
** Why not, biatch? Yo ass chicken, biatch? Come on!  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** No.  
  
DIRK hits YOUNG SAM, whoz ass falls ta tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude stays there, lookin up at DIRK.  
  
**DIRK  
** Git up! Git up! Come on! Git up!   
  
**MR. WYATT  
** Yo, git back! Git back. That is enough.  
  
MR. WYATT takes off afta DIRK, whoz ass has turned n' strutted away. YOUNG SAM watches dem strutt off.  
  
EXT. GRAVEYARD-NIGHT   
  
DEAN n' SAM is standin at BARRY’S grave, where they have already dug up his coffin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. SAM puts up in tha salt n' fuel, DEAN throws up in tha lighted match.  
  
**DEAN  
** So long, Barry Cook.


	4. Act Three

INT. IMPALA-NIGHT   
  
Da IMPALA drives down a thugged-out dark road, n' SAM n' DEAN ride inside.  
  
**DEAN  
** Y'all right?  
  
**SAM  
** Barry was mah playa yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'. I just burned his bones.  
  
**DEAN  
** Well, he at peace now, Sam.   
  
**SAM  
** I mean, if Dad had let our asses stay just a lil while longer, maybe I could have helped tha kid, you know?  
  
**DEAN  
** Yo ass read tha coronerz report same as mah dirty ass. Barry was on every last muthafuckin anxiety sticky-icky-icky n' antidepressant known ta man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. School was hell fo' dat kid. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! His muthafathas had split up yo. Dude just wanted out. Dat shiznit was tragic yo, but it aint yo' fault. To rap tha real deal, I be glad we gots outta dat town. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I hated dat school.  
  
**SAM  
** It wasn't all bad.  
  
**DEAN  
** How tha fuck can you say dat afta what tha fuck happened ta yo slick ass?  
  
SAM looks over at DEAN, rememberin dat day.  
  
FLASHBACK-EXT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL YARD-DAY   
  
YOUNG SAM n' YOUNG DEAN is chillin on a lil' small-ass bleacher by tha school.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** That kidz dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Dean.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** I'ma rip his fuckin lungs up playa!  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** It aint nuthin but not a funky-ass big-ass deal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack.   
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** Not a funky-ass big-ass deal, biatch? Sammy, peep yo ass. If Dad was here --  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Dat punk not.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** Well, I am! And as soon I be finished wit dat dick --  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Shut up, aiiight?! I don't need yo' help.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** Thatz right, you don't. Yo ass could have torn his ass apart. So why didn't yo slick ass?  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Because I don't wanna be tha freak fo' once, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I wanna be normal.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** So takin a whoopin -- thatz normal?  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Any word from Dad?  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** Dude called dis morning, holla'd he goin ta be another week at least. Us thugs weren’t supposed ta be here dis long.  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** At least you've gots Amanda. She’s cool.  
  
**YOUNG DEAN  
** Dude, dat biiiiatch wants me ta hook up her muthafathas. I don't do muthafathas.  
  
FLASHBACK-INT. CLASS ROOM-DAY   
  
MR. WYATT’S classroom, class is over n' hustlas is leaving.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** Mista Muthafuckin Winchester, can I rap ta yo slick ass?  
  
SAM strutts up ta MR. WYATT’S desk. BARRY is struttin behind his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**BARRY  
** Um... I be bout ta wait fo' you outside.  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Look, if dis be bout tha fight, I didn't start dat shit.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** Oh, no, it aint bout tha fight, Sam. Yo ass know dis assignment was nonfiction, right?  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Yes, Mista Muthafuckin Wyatt.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** So you n' yo' crew capped a werewolf last summer, huh, biatch? Why would you write suttin' like this, Sam?  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** It don't matter n' shit. As soon as mah Dad gets back, our slick asses leaving, so you can flunk me if you want to.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** I aint flunkin you, biatch. I be givin you a "A." Now, aside from tha werewolf, is dat straight-up how tha fuck you'd describe yo' crew?  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Yeah.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** Well, yo' brutha is like a cold-ass lil character n' shit. And yo' daddy -- da perved-out muthafucka seems, uh, driven. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Anyway, itz good, Sam. It’s straight-up good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Has you done eva thought bout pursuin writing?  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** I can't. I gotta go tha fuck into tha crew bidnizz.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** Family bidnizz?  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Yeah, my, aah -- mah dadz a mechanic. So I gotta be a mechanic, like a muthafucka.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** Do you wanna go up in tha crew bidnizz, Sam?  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** No onez eva axed mah crazy ass dat before.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** Well?  
  
**YOUNG SAM  
** Mo' than anything, no.  
  
**MR. WYATT**  
Well... I don't wanna overstep mah boundz here yo, but... you don't gotta do anythang you don't wanna do. Look, I mean, I know what tha fuck itz like. I come from a cold-ass lil crew of surgeons, n' dat wasn't mah dirty ass. So, you know, I traded up in tha scrilla n' prestige of bein a thugged-out doctor fo' all tha glamour you peep round you, biatch. But tha point is... there may be three or four big-ass chizzlez dat shape one of mah thugss whole game, n' you need ta be tha one dat make them, not any suckas. Yo ass seem like a pimped out kid, Sam. Just live tha game you wanna live.


	5. Act Four

EXT. IMPALA-DAY 

SAM n' DEAN drive up ta tha school.

 **DEAN  
** We came back here so you could rap ta a mackdaddy?

 **SAM  
** Dat punk a phat muthafucka.

 **DEAN  
** Well, whatever n' shit. Go have yo' Robin Williams "O captain! My fuckin captain!" moment. Just make it quick.

INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL HALLWAY-DAY 

SAM is struttin down a thugged-out deserted hallway n' he looks deep up in thought-he runs his hand all up in his afro as da thug strutts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Da scene chizzlez ta a gangbangin' flashback of YOUNG SAM struttin down tha same hall, hustlin his hand all up in his afro tha same way. We chizzle back ta SAM, n' he be approached by a YOUNG WOMAN.

 **YOUNG WOMAN  
** Excuse me, sir, can you tell me find room 305?

 **SAM  
** Sure. Um... head down tha hall, take yo' first right, n' it’s tha third door on tha left.

 **YOUNG WOMAN  
** Thanks, Sam. 

Bitch takes up a knife n' stabs his ass up in tha stomach. 

 **YOUNG WOMAN  
** Yo ass gots tall, Winchester.

Bitch kicks SAM up in tha face. Dude falls ta tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude opens a lil' small-ass jar he grabs from his jacket pocket, n' when YOUNG WOMAN approaches, he grabs her n' forces tha salt up in her grill. Da GHOST be lookin like it is ripped from her body n' flies up tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Biatch collapses, n' SAM sits up in tha hall holdin her, lookin around.

EXT. WOODS-DAY 

SAM n' DEAN is chillin on tha IMPALA, trippin' off a funky-ass beverage n' rappin'.

 **DEAN  
** Trust mah dirty ass. This will help. That pimp is dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I'ma rip its lungs up son! Well, you know what tha fuck I mean.

 **SAM  
** It knew mah name, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. My fuckin real name. We burned Barry’s bones. What tha hell?

 **DEAN  
** Well, maybe it wasn't Barry. Maybe we missed something. Us playas just gots ta go back. (he is reviewin a gangbangin' file while rappin') No way. How tha fuck did our asses aint peep dis before?

 **SAM  
** What?

 **DEAN  
** Peep it up -- Look, Martha Dumptruck, Revenge of tha Nerds, n' Wuz crackalackin' Kitty -- they rode tha same bus.

 **SAM  
** Okay, so maybe tha bus is hustled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. 

 **DEAN  
** Well, dat would explain why there be a no EMF all up in tha school yo, but not tha attacks. I mean, pimps is tied ta tha places dat they haunt. They can't just bail.

 **SAM  
** Unless dis one can. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dean, there be a lore bout spirits possessin playas n' ridin dem fo' miles, then whenever they leave tha body, they bungeed back ta they usual haunt. But until then, tha pimps can go wherever they want.

 **DEAN  
** So a spook just grabs a kid on tha bus n' strutts right tha fuck into Truman?

 **SAM  
** It aint nuthin but possible.

 **DEAN  
** Ghosts gettin creatizzle -- well, thatz super.

INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL BUS-DAY 

SAM is up in tha back of tha bus wit a EMF meter n' shit. DEAN is up front, searchin fo' some clue of tha pimp.

 **SAM  
** Definitely ain't clean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **DEAN  
** Here, pimpy, pimpy, pimpy dawwwwg! Come out, come out, wherever yo ass is biaatch!

 **SAM  
** Man, I don't git dat shit. No one eva took a dirt nap on dis bus, n' it aint like there be a a funky-ass body hidden up in dis biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah yo, but a gangbangin' flap of skin, a hair, I mean, hell, a hangnail -- somethingz gots ta be tyin tha pimp ta dis place. Us playas just gots ta find dat shit.

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **DEAN (lookin all up in papers all up in tha front of tha bus)  
** Got a freshly smoked up rollin permit. Issued two weeks ago. 

 **SAM  
** Just before tha straight-up original gangsta attack.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah. Name of tha bus driver is Dirk McGregor Sr., 39 Uptown Central Avenue.

 **SAM  
** McGregor?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah. Why?

 **SAM  
** I knew his son.

 **DEAN  
** Did yo dirty ass know dem hoes at dis school?

FLASHBACK-EXT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL-DAY

School is lettin out. DIRK pushes BARRY down.

 **DIRK (to BARRY)  
** Got ta peep where you going, man.

 **YOUNG SAM  
** Leave his ass alone, Dirk.

 **DIRK  
** Yo ass never learn, do you, midget?

 **YOUNG SAM  
** Git ta tha bus, Barry.

BARRY runs off, n' DIRK pushes down YOUNG SAM.

 **DIRK  
** Whatz tha matter, biatch? Yo ass scared, biatch? Don't worry. I be bout ta go easy as fuck on you dis time. Come on, Lose-chesta n' shit. Let’s peep what tha fuck you got. Come on, freak! Freak!

YOUNG SAM gets up n' starts fightin wit DIRK. YOUNG SAM is clearly tha betta fighter, connectin wit hard punches, while DIRK swings all up in tha air. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. SAM knocks DIRK down.

 **YOUNG SAM  
** Yo ass aint tough cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. Yo ass is just a jerk. "Dirk tha jerk."

Kidz up in tha crowd pick up tha chant, sayin “Dirk tha jerk”, “That’s pretty good”, etc. Then tha crowd start chantin “Dirk tha jerk” while DIRK runs off.

INT. LIVING ROOM-DAY 

SAM n' DEAN is up in MR. MCGREGOR’S livin room.

  1. **MCGREGOR  
** So, you was playaz wit Dirk?



**SAM  
** Yes, sir, up in high school.

  1. **MCGREGOR  
** I don't recall Dirk havin nuff playaz at Truman. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Here, sit. Sit down.



**DEAN  
** When did, uh -- when did Dirk pass?

  1. **MCGREGOR  
** Dude was 18.



**SAM  
** What happened ta him?

  1. **MCGREGOR  
** Well, there was, first, drinking, then sticky-icky-ickys, n' then a fuckin shitload of sticky-icky-ickys. And then he just slipped all up in mah fingers. Dat shiznit was mah fault. I should have peeped it coming, you know, biatch? Dirk, he, uh -- dat schmoooove muthafucka had his shits.



**DEAN  
** What kind of shits?

  1. **MCGREGOR  
** School was never easy as fuck fo' Dirk. Us dudes didn't have much scrilla, and, well, you know, lil playas -- they can be wack. They picked on his muthafuckin ass.



**SAM  
** They picked on him?

  1. **MCGREGOR  
** They called his ass skanky n' dirty n' fuckin wack. They even had a nickname fo' his ass -- Dirk tha jerk. And afta what tha fuck happened ta his crazy-ass mother, he…



**SAM  
** His mother?

  1. **MCGREGOR  
** Yeah, Jane, mah hoe. Biatch took a dirt nap when Dirk was 13. Cancer n' shit. I was hustlin three thangs, so it fell tha fuck ta Dirk ta take care of her n' shit. And da thug was a pimped out kid. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude made shizzle Jane gots her medicine. Dude helped her, cleaned up afta her n' shit. But, you know, you -- you peep some muthafucka take a thugged-out dirtnap slow, waste away ta nothing... it do thangs ta a person. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Horrible thangs.



**SAM  
** I didn't give a fuck bout his crazy-ass mother.

  1. **MCGREGOR  
** Dude -- da thug wouldn't rap bout her, not even ta mah dirty ass. Lot of anger up in dat boy.



**SAM  
** I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit.

 **DEAN  
** Well, we'd straight-up gots nuff props fo'to pay our respects, Mista Muthafuckin McGregor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Um, you mind spittin some lyrics ta our asses where Dirk is buried?

  1. **MCGREGOR  
** Oh, da thug wasn't. I had his ass cremated.



**DEAN  
** All of him?

  1. **MCGREGOR  
** Well, I kept a lock of his hair.



**DEAN  
** Oh, thatz -- thatz sick. Where do you keep that?

  1. **MCGREGOR  
** On mah bus, up in mah Bizzle.



INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL BUS-NIGHT 

EDDIE is rollin tha crew bus.

 **COACH  
** Thanks fo' subbin tonight, Eddie.

 **EDDIE  
** My fuckin pleasure, Coach.

EDDIE smilez a grin like he is up ta no good.

CUT TO: Da bus is rollin fast down tha road.

 **COACH  
** Eddie, you wanna ease up on tha pedal, there?

 **EDDIE  
** I gots all dat shiznit under control.

Da bus drives over a spike strip n' tha tires blow. Da bus swerves n' comes ta a stop.

 **SOMEONE ON BUS  
** What tha hell was that?

 **SOMEONE ELSE ON BUS  
** Everyone aiiight?

Da driver opens tha bus door n' steps outta tha bus. DIRK is up in tha driver n' shit. SAM strutts up n' cocks his shotgun.

 **SAM  
** Dirk!

 **DIRK (IN EDDIE)  
** Winchesta n' shit. What is you gonna do, blast me son?

DEAN sneaks up behind DIRK n' wraps a rope round his crazy-ass middle. 

 **SAM  
** Don't need to. That rope is soaked up in salt water, Dirk. Yo ass aint goin anywhere.

DEAN sticks his head up in tha bus n' addresses tha crew. 

 **DEAN  
** All right, dem hoes stay where yo ass is. You'll be aiiight.

 **SOMEONE ON BUS  
** Aren't you tha P.E. Teacher?

 **DEAN  
** Not straight-up. I be like "21 Jump Street." Da bus driver sells pot. Yeah.

DEAN looks fo' tha lock of afro on tha bus.

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but not here biaatch!

 **SAM  
** Where is it?

 **DIRK  
** No way you gonna eva find dat shit.

 **SAM (pushes tha shotgun up ta DIRK’S chest)  
** Where is it?!

 **DIRK  
** Sam Winchesta n' shit. Still a funky-ass bully. You, you jocks... you ghettofab kids... you always thought you was betta than dem hoes else. And ta you, I was just Dirk tha jerk, right, biatch? Now you evil lil playaz of biiiatches is gonna git whatz comin ta you, biatch.

 **SAM  
** I aint evil, Dirk. I be not. And neither was you, biatch. Trust mah dirty ass. I've peeped real evil. Us thugs was scared n' miserable, n' we took it up on each other -- our asses n' dem hoes else. Thatz high school. But you suffer all up in that, n' it gets mo' betta n' shit. I be just sorry you didn't git a cold-ass lil chizzle ta peep that... you or Barry.

 **DIRK  
** Nothang is gonna git betta fo' mah dirty ass. Not eva.

DIRK breaks outta tha rope. SAM fires salt at him, n' GHOST DIRK flies back ta tha bus. GHOST DIRK entas a hustla on tha bus. Da hustla gets off tha bus n' attacks SAM from behind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude starts whoopin SAM up. DEAN fires a salt blasted at his ass but misses.

 **SAM  
** Dean! Find tha afro son!

DEAN goes ta EDDIE, whoz ass is still lyin down on tha ground, n' starts lookin up in his thugged-out lil' pockets fo' tha lock of hair.

 **DEAN  
** Yo, dawg, dis aint what tha fuck it looks like.

DEAN findz tha lock of hair, takes up his fuckin lighter, n' sets it on fire. GHOST DIRK screams n' flies outta tha hustla. Da hustla falls on SAM. Da crew must done been tha footbizzle or wrestlin crew, cuz tha hustla was big. SAM calls up from under tha hustla.

 **SAM  
** Little help?

 **DEAN  
** Dat punk givin you tha full cowgirl.

FLASHBACK-INT. JANITOR’S CLOSET-DAY 

YOUNG DEAN is humpin' a lil' hoe dat aint AMANDA. There be a knock all up in tha door.

 **YOUNG DEAN  
** Five mo' minutes, Jerry. 

AMANDA opens tha door n' YOUNG DEAN pulls away from tha hoe da thug was kissing. They strutt outta tha closet tha fuck into tha hallway.

 **YOUNG DEAN  
** Amanda, hey dawwwwg! (to other lil' biatch) Gettysburg address, 1863, right, biatch? (to AMANDA) History test next period. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! We studying. Come on, baby. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch means not a god damn thang ta mah dirty ass. Don't be mad.

 **AMANDA  
** I aint mad, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I thought maybe... underneath yo' whole "I could give a cold-ass lil crap," bad-boy thang, dat there was suttin' mo' goin on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I mean, like tha way yo ass is wit yo' brutha n' shit. But I was wrong. And you spend so much time tryin ta convince playas dat you def yo, but itz just a act. We both know dat you just a sad... lonely lil kid. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! And I feel sorry fo' you, Dean.

 **YOUNG DEAN  
** Yo ass feel sorry fo' me, huh, biatch? Don't feel sorry fo' mah dirty ass. Yo ass don't give a fuck anythang bout mah dirty ass. I save lives. I be a hero. A hero!

AMANDA strutts off ta her playaz whoz ass is standin nearby. They all peep YOUNG DEAN like he be a jerk.

 **YOUNG DEAN  
** What, biatch? What?!

FLASHBACK-INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL HALLWAY-DAY 

Da hallway is full of hustlas. We peep YOUNG SAM struttin down tha hall, n' as he passes, hustlas say thangs like “phat thang dawg”, “Sam, pimped out thang wit Dirk tha jerk” n' slap his hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! We peep YOUNG DEAN observin all dis bullshit. Dude is still obviously upset. DEAN gets a cold-ass lil call on his cell.

 **YOUNG DEAN  
** Dad, biatch? Finally. 

EXT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SCHOOL-DAY 

YOUNG DEAN n' YOUNG SAM is waitin outside as tha IMPALA drives up. As they git up in tha car, YOUNG SAM sees BARRY at a upstairs window. Dude waves ta him, n' BARRY waves back.

 **DEAN  
** I be locked n loaded ta git tha hell outta here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. This place sucks. Come on, Sam.

YOUNG DEAN gets up in tha car.

 **DEAN  
** Come on, Sam!


	6. Act Five

INT. CLASS ROOM-DAY   
  
MR. WYATT is ridin' solo up in his classroom at his fuckin lil' desk, gradin papers. SAM knocks on tha door n' enters.  
  
**SAM  
** Uh, Mista Muthafuckin Wyatt?  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** Yes yes y'all.  
  
**SAM  
** Yo ass probably don't remember me, um yo, but hoes call me Sam Winchester, n' I just wanted ta fuck you, biatch.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** For?  
  
**SAM  
** I was a hustla here, n' uh, you gave me some lyrics once.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** Winchester, right. Right. Yeah. You, uh -- you freestyled dat horror story.  
  
**SAM  
** Yeah. Yeah, I done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Yeah, itz kind of all been one long horror story.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** What do you mean?  
  
**SAM  
** Nothing. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sorry.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** So, what tha fuck was dis lyrics, biatch? I might need ta plagiarize mah dirty ass down tha line.  
  
**SAM  
** Yo ass holla'd at mah crazy ass dat I didn't gotta go tha fuck into tha crew bidnizz. Yo ass holla'd I should make mah own chizzles.   
  
**MR. WYATT  
** So you've managed ta do yo' own thang, then, huh?  
  
**SAM  
** Yeah, fo' a while, yeah. And I be thinkin I went ta college cuz of you, biatch. But, you know, playas grow up.  
  
**MR. WYATT  
** Yeah.   
  
**SAM  
** Responsibilities. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! But still, um... you took a interest up in me when no one else done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! That matters, so fuck you, biatch.   
  
**MR. WYATT**  
Well, you know, tha only thang dat straight-up mattas is dat you horny. Is you happy, Sam?  
  
SAM do not reply.


End file.
